The Magic of Love
by Belco
Summary: Home from Azkaban Lucius finds a lot has changed including the Muggle Hermione Granger. A/N - This chapter has been in my head for a long time so I had to post it up. Please no mean or sarcastic reviews. More to come. Severus Snape, Fred Weasley and Alastar Moody are alive in this.


Chapter 1.

Azkaban Prison was damp as Lucius Malfoy huddled closer into the corner rocky wall of his cell to escape the biting cold weather of spring. The scars on his back stung

by the rough stone pressing against them and his hair once beautifully kept was now nothing but a sea of tangles and knots. He wished to be home with his son

whom he hadn't seen since the Ministry of Magic had imprisoned him for his crime of following Lord Voldemort in the battle against Hogwarts. His wife Narcissa had

divorced him a week after that and had moved to Venice in the muggle world. His days spent in the prison were lonely except for the ghost of Professor Dumbledore

making constant visits which seemed to irritate Lucius at times.

Rubbing his hands together to generate warmth Lucius placed them over his bare feet with hope it would remove the dull ache cause by the cold stone floor. Nothing

helped stop the cold seeping into him and with three years already served in Azkaban he wished for death and freedom constantly. The first time he had tried to

escape they set the Dementors on him and he was lucky to have survived. Closing his eyes hoping for a nap a light chuckle made him from and open his eyes.

"What is it this time Dumbledore? For three years you have made your ghostly visits to my cell telling me of happenings outside this prison" asked Lucius frowning.

Sitting on the stone slab that served as a bed Dumbledore looked at the man who had fallen very far and said "they've reinstated Cornelius Fudge as the Minister of

Magic and he has been looking over your case file. Although I can't imagine why".

Interested Lucius smirked and looking at Dumbledore he said "good for him but everyone knows the laws that once you enter Azkaban as a prisoner you don't leave

except in a wooden box".

Dumbledore nodded his head and leaning forward he asked "if you could do it all over again would you have joined Voldemort in his war against the rest of the

wizarding and muggle world?".

Lucius closed his eyes tightly remembering all the pain he had caused to the wizarding world and the muggle families he had seen murdered. Wiping a few stray tears

that had fallen from his eyes he said "I didn't murder those muggle children or their parents. I only witnessed those crimes. My Father would have been proud of

those deaths had he still been alive. It was his decision for me to wear the mark and as his son I could not refuse".

Shocked at the truth coming out of Lucius Malfoy's mouth Dumbledore said "you will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it".

"It's a bit too late for your words of comfort now Albus" said Lucius as he looked at the floor deep in thought of what tomorrow would bring.

Albus smiled and leaning forward he said "well I thought you could use them. After all in the three years that you've been imprisoned here I've been your only

visitor".

Lucius rolled his eyes and in a tired voice he said "yes you have and for three years you've delivered me news of everyone else except for news on my son and my

Narcissa".

Albus nodded his head and looking at Lucius he smiled before saying "Draco is doing very well. He works at Hogwarts as the new Defence against Dark Arts teacher

and is doing an excellent job".

Lucius was appalled at the news and snapped "my son. A Malfoy teaching?".

"Yes your son is a teacher. You should be proud Lucius of him especially after all he went through" replied Albus seriously.

Lucius gave Dumbledore a cold look and quietly said "I am proud of him. What of Malfoy Manor?"

"The Manor is being looked after by the elves and from what I've seen it looks brighter. You would like it if you were there" said Albus as he stood.

Lucius nodded his head and asked "what of Narcissa?"

Albus shook his head and answered "I don't think you should worry for her. She is quite happy with her new life in Venice".

Lucius wanted to ask more but when looked to Dumbledore he saw that his annoying ghostly visitor had vanished. "Finally some peace" muttered Lucius as he closed

his eyes in need of sleep.

His want of sleep was interrupted by the cell door opening and the Minister of Magic entering his cell.

"What brings you here Fudge? Has my jail sentence been lengthened or have you other business?" asked Lucius as he stood up.

Fudge looked in horror at what Lucius Malfoy had become. Opening the briefcase he was carrying he said "I looked into your case file and I'm having you released on

probation. You'll have to follow certain rules though". Handing him a three pages he added "read through these and hopefully we'll have you home by dinner".

Lucius took the pages and began to read. The first two were about his release and his involvement in the war which he read through quickly noticing that his Father's

name was mentioned here and there. The third page was about the rules he had to follow which were:

1\. Lucius Malfoy will return to working in the Ministry of Magic in the Muggle Department.

2\. Lucius Malfoy will show respect to his elves and he must respect the witches, wizards and muggles he encounters.

3\. Lucius Malfoy must deter from any criminal meeting or involvement with former Death Eaters.

4\. The wand given to him by the Ministry will track his usage of said wand.

5\. An Auror will reside at Malfoy Manor to observe you and will accompany you when you leave the grounds.

6\. Lucius Malfoy is to stay away from Hogwarts unless the Ministry gives him approval of visiting said grounds.

7\. If any of the rules are broken or if any criminal activity is detected or seen Lucius Malfoy will be imprisoned for life.

Handing the pages back to Fudge he said "okay I understand. Do I have to sign anything?".

Fudge took a contract out of his briefcase along with a quill and ink and said "just sign on the dotted line and we'll get you home".

Lucius hastily signed his signature and as Fudge packed everything back into the briefcase he called the prison warden and said "Mister Malfoy is a free man, please

escort him to the apparition point".

The warden seeing the signed contract gave a nod and led Lucien to the apparition point followed by Cornelius Fudge.

* * *

Hermione Granger sat outside the small café in Diagon Alley with her hands wrapped around her tea cup waiting for Harry to arrive. He'd said that he'd meet her at

one pm but that was thirty minutes ago. "Trust him to be late" muttered Hermione quietly as she performed a warming charm on her tea. Drinking the rest of it she

was just about to get up and leave when someone sat down across from her only it wasn't Harry. It was Draco Malfoy. After the war Hermione and Harry had been

there for Draco and strangely enough the three had become good friends. Ron on the other hand despised Draco not wanting to have anything to do with him or his

pure blood kind.

"Hi Draco. I was just waiting for Harry but it looks like Auror training has" said Hermione as she gathered her bag to leave.

Draco shook his head and said "yeah Harry can get like that sometimes but after last night's news I'm sure he has reason to forget".

"What news?" asked Hermione as the waitress placed two cups of tea in front of them.

Draco took a sip of his tea and looking at Hermione he replied "my Father was released from Azkaban Prison last night by order of Cornelius Fudge".

Sipping her tea Hermione looked at Draco in shock and placing the cup back on the table she thought about having to obliviate her parents again after she had just

got them back. Then there was the fear of Lucius Malfoy possibly taking revenge on her, Harry and Ron.

Seeing the fear in Hermione's eyes Draco said "he isn't like how he was. I floo'd home last night to see him and he was in good spirits and he hugged me which is

unusual. He never hugged me. He has an Auror staying in the house with him so he doesn't revert back to his old ways".

Hermione nodded her head relaxing for a minute before saying "the Auror is Harry isn't it?"

Draco smirked and nodded his head saying "yeah it is. I'd love to be a fly on the wall just to hear what those two will talk about. Can you imagine it?"

Hermione let out a laugh and said "yeah it would be a sight to behold considering Harry sometimes never shuts up talking".

Draco held his sides as he broke into a fit of giggles and said "my Father will no doubt drive Harry mad talking about love and marriage. I just hope he doesn't tell

Harry about about him and Mom's former love life".

Hermione couldn't help but laugh heartily and said "I'm guessing your Father is a bit of a romantic then?"

"Yes and that's the embarrassing part of having to live with him when him and Mom were married".

Sipping her tea Hermione smiled and said "well I'm sure your Father will get used to Harry in no time".

"I hope so Hermione" said Draco as he went back to drinking his tea. His thoughts were filled with worry of the possible future that his Father would revert back to his

Death Eater days but he didn't want to worry Hermione. After all she had been through so much like everyone else in the wizarding world and muggle world.

A/N – Well I think that's much better. Please review.


End file.
